Dinobot vs Dinobot II
by BLS91090
Summary: In this dream match, Dinobot faces off against his Transmetal II Predacon clone. Rated T for violence. One-shot.


In a dark, dense jungle that was a great distance away from the Maximal and Predacon bases, Dinobot was on patrol in his beast mode. He was rather bored and really wanted a Predacon to battle with.

Suddenly, he heard a vicious roar from behind him. It startled him a little, and he turned around to face the beast in question. It was none other than Dinobot's Predacon clone created by Megatron, known as Dinobot II.

Dinobot snarled. "Were you following me?" He glared at the clone.

"More like stalking you, worthless Maximal." Dinobot II glared back. He was also in his beast mode.

"Well then... Let's have a one-on-one battle. I've been bored for some time now. Dinobot, Maximize!" Dinobot growled and transformed into his robot mode. "No rules, understand?"

"Of course they'll be no rules. It's a battle to the death!" Dinobot II growled and transformed as well. "You will be terminated without remorse."

Dinobot readied his white sword and went into a battle stance. "Negative. I will have you recycled, with honor."

Dinobot II extended out both of his large claws on each hand. "This will be over quickly." He then fired a blast from his left eye.

Reacting rather swiftly to this, Dinobot smacked away the blast with his sword. "Child's play." He snarled. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Dinobot II growled in annoyance and leaped to where Dinobot was, attempting to slash at the Maximal with his sharp claws. Dinobot dodged the assault without too much effort. He then attempted to stab Dinobot II with his sword. The Transmetal II clone isn't quite fast enough to avoid this, and even though he avoided being stabbed, he did get slashed at his right side. He growled in pain, but he could handle it.

Both bots then decided to transform into beast mode. They then jumped into the air at the same time and they kicked each other in the face, sending one another flying backwards into whatever tree was nearest to that bot.

After Dinobot recovered from that, he stood up and tried to shake off any pain he had.

Dinobot II was getting mad. He transformed back into robot mode and focused his left eye on his Maximal counterpart, proceeding to fire several blasts at him. Dinobot growled and attempted to avoid the blasts and also was running towards Dinobot II while trying not to get hit. Dinobot did eventually reach his clone and managed not to get blasted, and he jumped onto Dinobot II and slashed mercilessly at his chest plate.

Dinobot II roared loudly and kicked Dinobot away from him. His chest plate was now sparkling from the damage, but he wasn't down and out just yet. "You fight good, for a piece of scrap. I am the real Dinobot. Soon, you'll be nothing more than a memory." He smirked evilly.

Dinobot would have none of that. "No, _I_ am the real Dinobot. You are nothing more than a pathetic clone with no honor! You only exist because of Megatron!" He transformed into robot mode again, in order to match his clone's current state.

Both Dinobots then fired their respective lasers at the same time and the beams hit each other. A laser beam battle has now commenced. Unfortunately for Dinobot, his Transmetal II clone's red laser can last longer than his own, due to the difference in technology. After about a full minute of laser battling, Dinobot couldn't hold it anymore and had no choice but to cancel out his green laser. He then swiftly jumped to his left to avoid his clone's red laser that was going to hit him in the face.

Dinobot II was frustrated that his counterpart avoided that beam, for it most likely would have won him this battle. "You got lucky."

Dinobot was now feeling a bit weak, due to how much energy he just used. He figured that his Predacon clone didn't lose that much energy. _'This is tougher than I thought it would be.' _But, he wasn't going to give in. He spotted his sword nearby and he went to grab it quickly. He then threw it like a spear at the clone, trying to stab the monster in the chest.

However, Dinobot II is actually more intelligent than people think. He had his alien device on the ground hidden nearby him, and it made a hologram of his figure, so the flying sword went straight through the projection instead of him.

Dinobot blinked in disbelief and scratched his head. "Where is he?" He looked around his immediate surroundings.

Stealthy, Dinobot II appeared behind his confused counterpart in beast mode, and he tail-whipped him.

Dinobot didn't fly too far from the force and he got up on his feet again in no time, ready to battle again. "That was clever, but I'm not impressed." He snarled.

Dinobot II growled and approached Dinobot, attempting to slash at him with his two large claws. Dinobot avoided this assault by using his eye lasers to hit the ground and flew into the air by the pushing force of it. While in the air, he whipped out his spinner and it allowed him to stay in the air, while also firing his lasers at the Predacon.

Dinobot II tried to dodge the laser beams, but two ended up hitting him. He wasn't too badly hurt. In the midst of this, Dinobot II managed to fire a few blasts from his eye at the flying Dinobot. While most of them had missed, one did hit Dinobot's spinner and it caused him to fly uncontrollably into his counterpart.

Both of them were quite damaged from that crash, but neither one yet defeated. And after they both got back up on their feet, they grabbed each other's hands and had a battle. One would try to push the other back with all their strength, but neither Dinobot in this case would give up.

After a few minutes of this battle, Dinobot II finally had enough and wanted to break this stalemate. "Time for me to eliminate you, Maximal!" He stabbed both of Dinobot's forearms with his large claws. Dinobot growled in extreme pain and was now severely damaged from this. However, he had enough power to fire his green lasers at the Predacon's face. The force of that attack sent Dinobot II flying backwards into a nearby boulder very harshly. He was briefly knocked out.

Dinobot used this opportunity to check his system's stats. _'85 percent of power depleted. Stasis lock will commence in five cycles.'_ He had more than enough time.

"It's time for _me_ to eliminate _you_." Dinobot weakly walked over to where his clone was. He tore off both of Dinobot II's large claws, and he used them to open up Dinobot II's chest plate, revealing his spark. "Goodbye, clone." He took out the spark and tossed it into the air and blasted it with his eye lasers, causing it to explode in mid air.

"It's... over." Dinobot sighed in relief and softly fell to the ground below, completely exhausted.


End file.
